31 out of 33
by Blizzen
Summary: He is gone and no one understands my pain. Warning: Character death


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just thought you ought to know :)**

* * *

><p>31 out of 33. Two questions answered wrong. 94% of the questions answered right. 6% answered wrong.<p>

To be honest, he was surprised. 31 out of 33. How did he do that? Two answers wrong. Two. He wasn't supposed to get two answers wrong. That in itself was wrong.

He is supposed to have all the right answers. All. How could this happen? Sure he was side-tracked but he should have managed anyway.

Everything was ruined. Everything! He wasn't perfect anymore… All that he had worked for came crashing down on him. _Ruined… It's over… The one thing I was good at… How did this happen?_

"Mr. Black, I was quite surprised to actually see you answer something wrong. I didn't think you could do that." _Please shut up… Please shut up… I don't need to hear this… _"But it is still the best result in the class, so don't you worry about that. Though I do wonder what happened to make you answer the questions wrong. Was something bothering you, my boy?"

_Please… Leave me alone..._

"I'm not sure, professor. It must have slipped my mind completely."

"Of course, of course. It happens to the best. It has even happened to me at rare times." _And there it was… The git smiled… As always... As the fool he really was... He smiled as if nothing was wrong… As if I haven't ruined everything… It's destroyed… _"I'm sure you'll be back to your old results in no time." A friendly pat on the shoulder was delivered to the students shoulder. _Don't touch me! Leave me alone._

"Oi, Black! How much did you win with this time? All answers right as always? I doubt you could do it worse than that." _Why are you talking to me? _"Oi, Black! You listening to me? Black!" _Yes, I'm listening... Be quiet._

"Bugger off, Duhamel! He's got better things to do." A concerned glance and then his best friend was beside him. "You alright, Padfoot?"

A quiet no was heard.

"Let's go. That test isn't going to ruin everything."

"You promise?" A quiet voice is heard.

"I promise. It's alright, it's not the end of the world." _How do you know that? _"I swear, I'm telling the truth. You'll live." _But __**he**__ won't... He is gone... And that river we used to visit? It's just a river now, and I'll never see him there again._

"Come on, Padfoot. Wormtail has gone and pretty much everyone else. We should go too." _But I don't want to go, Prongs. He's gone... He's not coming back... Not ever... He didn't deserve this. How could I let this happen?_

"Paddy, I'll get Moony if you don't come with me now. I've never been good with this." _I know, I'm sorry, but he's gone... He was supposed to be here and I was supposed to save him._

"Alright, I'm getting Moony." _You do that... It doesn't matter anymore. "_Moony! Get in here!"

And then there is another young man in the room, not as posh looking as the other two and with scars covering his face.

Hushed voices are heard. _Do they not think I understand? They're talking about me, I'm right here. It won't matter if you talk quietly._

The first boy leaves and now it's only him and Moony left.

"Hi, Padfoot... It would be foolish to ask if you're alright, wouldn't it?" _Yes it would. We both know I'm not. _"We both know you're not alright. And I'm really sorry about what happened. He was your brother." _No shit, Sherlock. I know who my brother was._

"It wasn't your fault, you know. It was his own decision and he made a mistake, you couldn't have saved him." _Of course I could have saved him! He was my baby brother and I just gave up on him._

"I talked to him, you know." _**What**__?_ A reaction drawn from those words. "Before he died I mean. He knew it. He knew he was going to die, it was his decision. And you know what? He asked me to tell you that he was sorry he wasn't more like you and that he was sorry for never listening to you after you left." _Sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry._

"He also asked me to tell you that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have saved him no matter what, and that he hoped you would be proud of him in the end." _I don't understand._ "And you know what, Paddy? I think you should be proud of him. He gave his own life so that we would be able to take Voldemort down. And he was so brave and foolish that he did it himself, just because he was afraid that they would hurt you. You should be proud of him... He tried his hardest."

_And now he is no more._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Everything is welcome even if you think it sucked :)<strong>


End file.
